


Skull life

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [14]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: School was horrible but there were some good things that came with school. Before? It had been track and now it was his teamDaybreakers 2020Week 2 School life- Ryuji
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Kudos: 4





	Skull life

Ryuji had always hated school so it was not as if anything had really changed here. He still had people in his class he did not talk to. Still had to put up with teachers who said one thing and really meant ten others. The only thing that school had been good for was getting out of the house.

Ryuji yawned slowly just in time because the bell rang signalling the end of class. He loved being in sync like that. It just made things so much better. Made things more bearable too. he squinted at the board before he shrugged at the notes that he had so far. Honestly the way things were he would make his way through. He always had before.

And he had an even better reason to be running his way through things. Even though he had parted ways with the track team and all. He had a reason to run again. Reasons to believe in himself and enjoy running again. He might throw the team a few envious looks from time to time.

He really didn’t need Morgana’s or Akira’s commentary to admit any of that. Ryuji shoved his books into his bag with a sigh before he got to his feet. He knew how things were and honestly, he had to admit that he was pretty damn cool with things the way that they currently were.

Well not all of it but considering that they had fixed the mess that their lives had been going into? He could be cool with that.

Besides he got the last laugh at the end of all of this. All of them had something to say when they saw him but they honestly had no clue what he was capable of. Ryuji left the classroom in time to see a flash of blonde and then a figure that he knew so very well.

How a guy like Akira managed to look so quiet. Even when everyone was making eyes at him and not in a cute way. Ryuji leaned against the wall as he watched Akira move towards the staircase. Ann turned to him but someone grabbed her arm and just like Ann she couldn’t refuse. He watched her watch Akira’s back though. And then he watched those that were watching Akira.

Some things never changed. Some people didn’t need a reason to run their mouths. Akira had never done anything crazy or even wild since coming to the school. He was usually so reserved that if Ryuji didn’t have first hand knowledge of who the guy was he would have rolled his eyes at people for being gullible.

But as wild as Joker was. He didn’t deserve those stares. Then again who did? Ann hadn’t deserved the stares and whispers. Ryuji sure as hell hadn’t been having a good time either and when he thought about the people he heard talking about Yusuke-

They were a right bunch of people. Kids sticking it to the adults. They were changing things and sometimes Ryuji forgot that himself. it was hard sometimes but when he thought about how just knowing he had them a phone call away made school a little easier.

X

“Another tail he said.” Yusuke lowered his phone as he glanced down the end of the walkway. “Leader said that to go in that he would follow. Meeting in a group like this might cast suspicion.” Ryuji watched Yusuke glance at his uniform. “Maybe Ann’s idea about going undercover is not a horrible one.”

“I reject that.” Ryuji tsked. “Some these tails are student council you know?” He shook his head. “I bet they have that book memorized.” He sighed before he pulled out his phone. “Look. I’ll get leader and slip in in right and easy, you and Ann go over and wait on us. If we do it in groups.” He shrugged and Ann nodded. “Man, I hate how nosy people are.”

“They can’t help themselves and… we made a splash. As phantom thieves or even as ourselves.” Ann winced. “Ryuji go get Mona and Joker for us okay? For now we’ll have to put up with eyes on us from everywhere.”

“On it.” He tucked in his shirt a bit before he glanced around. “Okay guys see you over there.” By the time he made it through a crowd and looked back Yusuke and Ann were gone. Damn but that never got old. “And it’s freaking cool too!” He muttered aloud.

It was… actually kind of easy to find Akira when you knew what to look for. Ryuji passed the places he knew that Akira liked to shop and then he circled the underground mall. Not looking for Akira. he was looking for the very obvious tails.

“Perfect.” A thick crowd was moving through the station. There were two council members moving through the crowd behind Akira and just ahead a staircase that many used to get above ground. Ryuji grinned and pushed through until he was able to snag Akira’s shoulder. “Hey.” He grinned as he pulled out his phone. He slipped his thumb onto the app just as he yanked Akira around the corner.

“Came to get me Skull? I didn’t know we had a study date.” Akira teased as they slowly formed in the metaverse. Ryuji glanced over his cool clothes before he shook his head at Akira’s get up. “We would have shaken them eventually.” He glanced at Morgana who was no longer the size of a house cat. “They were getting entertaining and obvious.”

“We don’t have time for that Joker.” Ryuji laughed. “You’re the one that said this job has to be done today right? Let’s get going so that we can hit that dinner on the way home.”

“Are you always going to think about your stomach Skull?” Ann tsked as she cracked her whip. She stood next to Yusuke who was sketching. “I’d like to think about that math final we have coming. Why couldn’t it be later.”

“How about we find sensei in here and change his heart?” Akira joked. Ryuji snorted before he jostled him. “Well we took some time but shall we be off? Panther has a point about the finals. I can’t be letting my grades slip.” He snickered. Ryuji lowered his head before he let his amusement break free. School itself sucked but when he had people and things. It was pretty alright.


End file.
